This is not the Renaissance Festival
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Tiffani and Shea end up in Middle Earth instead of at the Renaissance Festival. The Fellowship of the Ring meets the soul mates.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

"Tiffani it is too early to be heading out for the Renaissance Festival," Shea complained from where she lay in the backseat of Tiffani's car.

"It's never too early to head out for a Renaissance Festival," Tiffani said joyfully, which reminded Shea how much of a morning person she was.

"You're crazy," Shea muttered before Tiffani pulled into a drive through for coffee. "I love you," Shea said as Tiffani handed her a nice hot steaming cup of coffee.

"Are you excited about the festival?" Tiffani asked as she looked ahead at the traffic.

"I've never been before, so I'm definitely excited," Shea said as she sat up to drink the heavenly liquid known as coffee.

"You're going to love it," Tiffani said before cursing when a car swerved a bit beside her. "Watch it you blockhead," Tiffani yelled at the other car. The car sped up and passed Tiffani. Tiffani sighed in irritation when the car swerved into Tiffani's lane in front of her.

"I hate traffic," Shea said and Tiffani nodded as she reached down to pick up her own cup of coffee. Tiffani cursed when the car in front of her slammed on its brakes. They were on the interstate, not a great place to slam on the brakes.

"Hold on," Tiffani yelled as she looked for an opening, which there were none on either side of her. Tiffani slammed on her brakes, since the car in front of her was still immobile. Shea had a grip death on the handle beside her. Tiffani was inwardly praying as she skidded closer and closer to the car in front of her. A sigh of relief left the two of them when they barely tapped the back of the car as they fully stopped.

"That was close," Shea said and then screamed when she saw a tractor trailer truck heading full speed towards them, and the truck also had no way to switch lanes.

Tiffani screamed with Shea before the impact jarred them. Glass flew around them as they were enveloped in pain and darkness.

Two curious hobbits left the group and walked through the woods in search of food. Their group was heading towards Lothlorien. Now was not the time to separate from the group, but the two always hungry hobbits were once again searching for something to fill their stomachs.

"Merry, what's that?" Pippin asked as he saw what looked like hair.

"That's a person," Merry said after a gasp of shock.

"Two people," Pippin said as they ran over to where Tiffani and Shea were lying unconscious on the forest ground.

"What are these maidens doing here?" Merry whispered as he checked if Tiffani and Shea were still breathing. Slow breaths left their noses, as they remained unconscious.

"I'll go get the others," Pippin said before running off. Merry had a worried frown on his face even as he contemplated the two women's strange clothes.

Shea let out a small groan as she moved. She heard slight movements around her and hushed whispering. "One of them is waking up," a male voice whispered and Shea felt a warm hand placed on arm.

"Miss, can you hear me?" another male said softly so as not to scare her.

"Yes, where is Tiffani?" Shea asked as she opened her eyes. She froze after her eyes focused on the people around her. She was surrounded by either good look-a-likes or the real fellowship of the ring.

"Ahhh," Tiffani screamed as she shot up awake. She was breathing hard looking around for herself to be in her mangled car or for the grim reaper to be standing before her. The hobbits jumped and ran behind Aragorn and Boromir. "Am I dead?" Tiffani asked wildly as she tried to control her breathing.

"Tiffani, calm down, you're not dead, well I don't think we are," Shea said trying to calm Tiffani down as she sat up.

Tiffani's head snapped in Shea's direction and she gave a cry of relief. "I thought we were dead," Tiffani cried as she crawled over and hugged Shea. She was too dizzy to stand.

The fellowship were still standing and staring at the women in confusion and worry. Aragorn stepped forward towards the women. "Are you two hurt?" Aragorn asked softly and the two women jumped.

"Surprisingly we're in one piece," Shea answered as Tiffani's eyes widened when she saw who was standing in front of her and Shea.

"Don't tell me we were sent to Middle Earth instead of the afterlife," Tiffani muttered and Shea nodded.

"My name is Aragorn, these are my companions Legolas, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Boromir, and Gimli," Aragorn said introducing everyone and gesturing to each when named.

"My name is Tiffani," Tiffani answered as she and Shea stood up together making sure they would not fall over.

"My name is Shea," Shea said, as she and Tiffani were finally able to stand up straight without falling.

"How did you two end up in the forest alone?" Aragorn asked as he looked at the others behind him.

Shea went to say something about them being from another world, but Tiffani interrupted. "We were chased by Orcs when we were traveling. The rest of our company was killed. We were the only ones that were able to escape with our lives. We must have passed out from exhaustion," Tiffani said acting frightened as she looked around.

Shea looked around and saw concern flash the eyes of the men, hobbits, elf, and dwarf before her. "Good thinking Tiffani," Shea thought as she started to comforted Tiffani who was faking tears.

"They need to travel with us until we find a safe place for them to stay," Frodo said as he approached Tiffani and Shea.

"The elves will not let them stay with them," Legolas said rationally as Frodo helped Tiffani up along with Shea.

A gasp from Frodo made everyone stop and stare at the two women. Two delicate pointed ears were sticking out of their hair a little bit. "You're elves," Frodo whispered.

"Sorry, we forgot to mention that," Shea said as Tiffani inconspicuously felt the tips of her ears. Shea grabbed her hands before she could poke her pointed ears any more.

"If you are agreeable to traveling with us then we will take you to Lothlorien. You will be safe there," Aragorn said as Tiffani and Shea approached the group. Tiffani smirked at the look Legolas threw Shea's way.

"Must ask Shea what she thinks of him later," Tiffani thought before she focused on following the group in front. After walking for a little while, the tips of arrows were in the groups face. Shea and Tiffani stepped closer together at all of the arrows pointed at the group they were following.

"He's cute," Tiffani thought with a smirk at Haldir.

"Down girl," Shea whispered to Tiffani, who just winked at Shea.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

Haldir did his usual speech, which Tiffani and Shea remembered from the movie, but then he noticed their presence. "Why are two elleths traveling with the fellowship?" Haldir asked Legolas in a whisper.

"We found them in these woods unconscious. Their traveling party was attacked by Orcs, and they were able to escape unharmed," Legolas explained in a whisper. Haldir looked around and noticed some of his men looking at the two elleths.

"Where are they from?" Haldir asked as he gave his men a look to stop staring. His brothers were also staring at the two elleths. The men noticed Haldir's glare, and everyone but his brothers stopped staring.

"Hey Shea, do you ever get that feeling that you're being watched?" Tiffani asked as she looked at all of the elves around the fellowship.

"No Tiffani, I have no idea what you're talking about," Shea said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Well then you must not notice all of the staring," Tiffani said loudly and Tiffani almost laughed when a few of the elves looked away quickly.

"I feel bad for them if they try to flirt with you," Shea said as she shook her head at all of the elves around them.

"Why is that?" Tiffani asked innocently. Shea just gave her a deadpanned look.

"Because you're evil," Shea said bluntly and Tiffani laughed.

"So are you evil," Tiffani said as she hugged Shea around the neck. Shea just smirked before noticing that the elves were now leading the group deeper into the forest.

"I think she would start walking," Shea said and pointed towards the group that had just started walking.

"I think you should give me a piggy back ride," Tiffani said before jumping on Shea's back. Shea yelped before tossing Tiffani off her back. Tiffani fell onto the ground with wide eyes before growling at Shea.

The fellowship and the elves stopped and looked back at the commotion. They saw Shea laughing at Tiffani, who was flat on her back on the forest floor. "You jerk," Tiffani yelled before jumping up and tackling Shea.

"That is not how proper elleths behave," one of the elves whispered and Gimli laughed.

"Who said we were proper?" Tiffani and Shea screamed before going back to fighting on the forest floor. They were not truly fighting just play fighting.

"Ladies, please calm yourselves. The forest is not as safe as it used to be. We must hurry," Aragorn said trying to calm Tiffani down. Tiffani and Shea paused in mid-play fight. Tiffani had her shoe in one hand ready to attack Shea and a rock in the other. Shea had a sharp stick in one hand and a porcupine in the other.

"Where did the porcupine come from?" Sam whispered to Frodo.

Frodo shrugged in confusion as Tiffani and Shea let go of their weapons. Tiffani put back on her shoe before standing up with sheepish smiles. "Oh we're great friends," Shea said as she hugged Tiffani in a chokehold.

"Yes very good friends," Tiffani choked before getting free from the chokehold.

"We need to hurry," Haldir said in a commanding voice before turning away from the fellowship and the strange elleths.

The elves, except Legolas, Haldir and his brothers, were whispering about how strange the elleths were. The fellowship gave the girls a few weird glances, but mostly they tried to just focus on entering Lothlorien safely. Merry and Pippin however were walking right along with Tiffani and Shea.

"You guys are so cute," Tiffani said and hugged Pippin. Pippin squeaked in surprise before Tiffani let him go.

"What have I told you about hugging people?" Shea said as Merry eyed Tiffani wearily.

"Run away quickly if the person you hug turns out to be a very bad person?" Tiffani said questionably and Shea sighed.

"Sure let's go with that," Shea said tiredly before smiling at Merry. "I know she's crazy, but no worries she won't hurt you," Shea whispered to Merry, and Tiffani smacked Shea on the back of the head.

"You're crazy too," Tiffani said and ducked when Shea went to smack her on the back of the head.

"Have you two ever traveled to Lothlorien before?" Merry asked and looked up at Shea and Tiffani.

"No," Shea said and Tiffani shook her head. Tiffani looked forward and saw Haldir leading the group. Shea smacked Tiffani on the back of the head when Tiffani was too caught up staring at Haldir's behind to notice.

"Ouch," Tiffani yelled and the fellowship looked back at them. Tiffani glared at Shea before looking at the group. "I'm fine," Tiffani said with a small smile. The fellowship looked at each other before focusing back to the front.

Merry and Pippin were laughing behind their hands at the two strange elleths.

The rest of the walk to Lothlorien was mostly quiet. There were a few moments where Shea and Tiffani would talk about how in the world they ended up here, but strange looks from the others would silence them.

Shea and Tiffani were staring in awe at the beautiful city in the trees around them. The movie had shown a portion of the beauty, but someone could only see the true beauty in person. The fellowship was led to one of the large trees, while a few elves approached Shea and Tiffani.

"Please follow us," one of the elves said with a small bow.

"Where are we going?" Shea asked as Tiffani looked at her growling stomach. "It figures, she's hungry," Shea thought hiding her laugh from Tiffani.

"We are taking you somewhere to rest and clean up. Food and clean clothes will be brought to you in a few moments," another elf said as they led Tiffani and Shea up a tree to a nice place. They were led to a beautiful room. "I will return shortly with your food and clothes," the same elf said before they left the room.

"I claim the bath first," Shea yelled and ran towards the bathroom.

"Well I'm waiting on some food. I'm wasting away here," Tiffani said with a laugh as she walked around and looked at the room.

Back with the fellowship and Lady Galadriel, the fellowship had been dismissed from the room. Lady Galadriel looked over at Haldir with a small smile. "Where are the two new elleths that were with the fellowship?" she asked him.

"They were taken to a room to rest," Haldir said with a small bow.

"Do not let any harm come to them," she ordered with that small smile still on her face.

"Yes my Lady," Haldir said before he was dismissed.

Shea was exiting the bathroom to see Tiffani whining about no food having arrived yet. "You're not wasting away, shut up," Shea said as she threw a pillow at Tiffani's stomach.

"Bite me," Tiffani yelled as a servant knocked on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

"Food," Tiffani cheered before Shea threw another pillow at her. Tiffani was hit in the face as Shea opened the door for the servant carrying the tray of food. The servant quickly rushed in and set the tray down on a table. He made a quick bow goodbye before leaving the room.

"Tiffani, quit scaring everyone," Shea said as she grabbed a piece of fruit off the tray.

"Not my fault everyone freaks out when a lady doesn't act like a proper lady," Tiffani said with a shrug before digging into the food on the tray.

"We are in Middle Earth and now we're elves. We have to act like proper ladies," Shea said as she grabbed some of the clothes to go change.

Tiffani looked at Shea with a blank face for a few seconds. The blank face crumbled when Tiffani fell back on the bed laughing her head off. "Just because we are elves does not mean we are going to change," Tiffani said before dissolving in laughter again.

Shea sighed before laughing a small bit. "Hate to say it, but that's definitely true," Shea before disappearing back into the bathroom to change into the new clothes.

Tiffani ate her fill and ran into the bathroom after Shea was done. Shea enjoyed the meal while Tiffani cleaned up. Another knock at the door made Tiffani poked her head out of the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" Tiffani yelled and Shea just stared at Tiffani's head, which was the only thing visible.

"It's Merry and Pippin, may we come in?" Merry asked outside the door.

"Sure come on in," Tiffani yelled joyfully and Shea just rolled her eyes.

"Tiffani, you're naked behind that door aren't you?" Shea asked and Tiffani just smiled as she ducked her head back into the bathroom. "Come on in Merry, Pippin," Shea said as she shook her head at where Tiffani had been.

Merry and Pippin opened the door and stepped in after looking around. Merry and Pippin saw the leftover food and their stomachs growled. Shea motioned towards the food as she said, "Help yourselves."

Tiffani stepped out of the bathroom in the new dress that she was provided from the elf earlier. "Aw it's my two favorite hobbits," Tiffani thought as she smiled at Merry and Pippin.

"Hey Merry and Pippin," Tiffani said as she walked over to where the two hobbits were beside Shea.

The two hobbits had their mouths full when Tiffani spoke. A slight hue of pink appeared on their cheeks as they choked down the food in their mouth. "Whoa slow down, Tiffani can wait for you to at least chew and swallow your food," Shea said as she and Tiffani patted the hobbits on the back.

Merry and Pippin gasped for air after they were done choking down their food. "Now, are you two alright?" Tiffani asked as she looked at the two of them.

"Fine, sorry," Merry said a little embarrassed.

"Thanks," Pippin said before Tiffani surprised them with a hug.

"You two are so cute," Tiffani said as the hobbits' cheeks turned dark red.

"I should call you the hug monster," Shea muttered and Tiffani gave her a big smile. "Let go before they turn into tomatoes," Shea said louder so the hobbits could hear as well.

Tiffani laughed as she released Merry and Pippin. The two hobbits were silent with red cheeks as they looked between Tiffani and Shea. "Don't worry, she won't hug you unless you want her to," Tiffani said as she ruffled the hobbits' hair.

Merry and Pippin looked at each other before they both ran over and hugged Shea. Shea had a surprised look on her face before she hugged them back. A knock on the door made everyone freeze for a moment.

"Who is it?" Tiffani yelled getting tired of all the knocks at the door.

"I have been asked to bring you to Lady Galadriel," a strong voice said on the other side of the door. Tiffani ran over and opened the door. Haldir was standing there with a surprised look on his face, because of how fast Tiffani opened the doors.

"Well thank you very much, let's go Shea, see you two later," Tiffani said as she headed down the steps of the tree waving to Merry and Pippin.

Shea stood from the bed and followed Tiffani out of the room. She wished the hobbits a good day before smiling at the stoic Haldir. "Hello," Shea said to Haldir before she followed Tiffani, who had no idea which way to go.

"I will lead the way," Haldir said in a slightly bored tone as he passed Shea and Tiffani down the stairs.

Haldir lead the two of them to where Lady Galadriel was waiting. Haldir bowed respectfully to Lady Galadriel before he left Tiffani and Shea there. Tiffani watched Haldir leave before smiling at Lady Galadriel. Shea gave a respectful curtsey to Lady Galadriel, while Tiffani gave a salute.

"They do not salute here," Shea said and smacked Tiffani on the back of the head.

"Well I'm not from here and neither are you," Tiffani said as she poked Shea on the shoulder.

"Still do not salute other ladies here," Shea said as she went to hit Tiffani.

"Excuse me," Lady Galadriel said stopping the soon to be fight.

"Sorry," Shea and Tiffani said at the same time and gave Lady Galadriel small-embarrassed smiles.

"You two have traveled far from your home," Lady Galadriel started as she approached Tiffani and Shea. "Do you know why the two of you are here?" she said as she stopped in front of them.

Tiffani and Shea looked at each other before shrugging and shaking their heads. "I can not tell you your true purpose here, but I will say that your hearts and passion will help this war," Lady Galadriel said before lightly touching Tiffani and Shea on one of their shoulders.

Lady Galadriel gave them a smile before she left the room. Shea and Tiffani stared at the spot before Tiffani shrugged. "Well that was interesting, anyways let's go see what mischief we can cause," Tiffani said as she ran out of the room dragging Shea behind her.

"We haven't even been here a full day yet and you are already wanting to cause mischief. I'm not surprised," Shea said as she ran behind Tiffani. "Don't run down the stairs," Shea yelled at Tiffani, who was trying to go down the stairs at a breakneck speed, dragging Shea along with her.

"It is fine," Tiffani yelled before letting go of Shea's hand.

"Watch out," Shea yelled as Tiffani was running too fast to slow down and she crashed into an elf at the bottom of the stairs. Tiffani was laughing as she sat on the elf's back. Shea swallowed nervously when she saw that it was Haldir that Tiffani had crashed into and was now sitting on. "Oh no," Shea thought as Tiffani looked down at the glaring Haldir.

"Hello," Tiffani said and waved at Haldir before patting his butt and hopping off his back.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

Haldir seemed frozen after the pat to his butt. Tiffani was just smiling down at him before looking around at some of the other shocked elves that were watching the scene. Haldir calmly stood up brushing the dirt off his clothes. He looked up at Tiffani and Shea was getting ready to grab Tiffani and run for the hills.

"Sorry for running into you, but you look like everything is fine, very fine," Tiffani said to Haldir and gave him a twice over look before smirking. Haldir seemed surprised with her forwardness. Elleths did not act as she was acting.

"Oh look at the time, we have to go see the hobbits," Shea said nervously before grabbing one of Tiffani's hands and running off.

"Bye," Tiffani yelled as she was being forced to run away by Shea. Haldir shook his head slowly before glaring at all the other elves staring at him.

"Strange elleths," Haldir muttered before leaving to head to the training grounds.

"Are you crazy?" Shea yelled at Tiffani when they were far enough away from Haldir.

"Define crazy," Tiffani said still smirking as she thought of how nice Haldir's bottom was.

"Shea," Merry yelled as he and Pippin ran over to Shea and Tiffani.

"Hello Tiffani," Pippin said happily and Tiffani squeaked before giving Pippin a hug.

"Hello Pippin and Merry," Tiffani and Shea said at the same time. Shea smiled at Merry instead of attacking him with a hug like Tiffani did to Pippin. Pippin seemed like he was enjoying the hug though.

"Food is ready if you two are hungry," Merry said as he started to lead the way to the food. Tiffani let go of Pippin as they headed to the banquet hall.

"Do you know what they fixed tonight?" Shea asked curiously while ignoring Tiffani, who was having a funny face war with Pippin.

"No, but it's going to be great," Merry said as he and Pippin thought of filling their stomachs.

"Will there be alcohol?" Tiffani questioned and everyone looked at her.

"No, I cut you off remember," Shea said as she pointed at Tiffani.

"But I like rum," Tiffani said with a pout as she kicked the ground.

"Five year olds do not get rum," Shea said in a motherly tone.

"I'm not five years old," Tiffani said with a small glare.

"Well you are acting like you are," Shea said, which caused Tiffani and Shea to end up bickering the whole way to the doors of the banquet hall. Pippin and Merry were watching from behind munching on some food they had sneaked out of the kitchen earlier.

They were still arguing when the banquet hall doors were opened. Everyone in the room stared at the two of them and the smiling hobbits with slightly widened eyes. "This is too good," Merry whispered to Pippin, who nodded before taking another bite of his food.

Aragorn coughed into his hand and the Shea and Tiffani stopped yelling at each other. They slowly turned their heads and saw the full banquet hall staring at them. Shea blushed a little bit and Tiffani just shrugged.

"Smells good, sorry we're late," Tiffani said before taking a seat by Gimli.

Shea took a seat between Sam and Merry. Everyone at the hall was still staring at the two girls and Tiffani sighed. "Didn't their mothers teach them that it is rude to stare," Tiffani whispered to Gimli, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Gimli chuckled as everyone looked away from Tiffani and Shea.

Lady Galadriel smiled before the food arrived, which broke the awkward moment. Tiffani smirked at Shea, who was no longer blushing. She was now in an interesting conversation with Sam and Merry. Tiffani looked around and frowned. Everyone was either silently enjoying the meal or already in a conversation.

"Who should I talk to?" Tiffani thought before spotting Haldir, who was a few seats away on the opposite side of the table. "Bingo was his name-o," Tiffani thought with a Cheshire cat smile on her face.

"What in the world is she planning now?" Shea thought as she caught sight of Tiffani's grin, which never meant anything good.

"Haldir," Tiffani said softly in a polite manner. Haldir looked away from his conversation with one of his brothers and focused on Tiffani.

"Yes," Haldir said showing Tiffani that she had his attention.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how fight. I know these are hard times and I wish to be prepared if I ever have to fight," Tiffani said with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Do you have any skill with a bow or sword?" Haldir asked slowly not really thinking that Tiffani was serious about wanting to learn. He could not imagine teaching her how to fight properly.

"I know the basics, but I'm a fast learner," Tiffani said trying not to let her smirk show on her face.

"If you are serious then I will be outside of your chambers when the sun rises," Haldir said with a small nod. His brothers were smirking at Haldir before smiling at Tiffani curiously.

Tiffani smiled and thanked Haldir before looking at Shea, who had a look that said they would be talking later. Tiffani just winked before enjoying her meal.

After the meal, Shea cornered Tiffani once they were back in their room. "If that was not you flirting big time then I do not know what is," Shea said looking at Tiffani seriously.

"Well I just want him to help me learn how to use a sword well," Tiffani said with a shrug. Shea just rolled her eyes.

"Oh I know exactly what you're talking about," Shea said and Tiffani's jaw dropped.

"You're horrible," Tiffani said before laughing as she hugged Shea. "But I like the way you think," Tiffani said before jumping on the bed.

"Oh, do not try to play the innocent act with me," Shea said looking pointedly at Tiffani, who just gave her a look that a cat who ate the canary would give.

"Well no worries, I'll try to behave tomorrow morning, but I'm not making any promises," Tiffani said before crawling under the covers to sleep.

"Haldir, prepare yourself," Shea thought sending a little prayer up for Haldir before she too went to sleep.

Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait, but I have been extremely busy. I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

The next morning, Shea woke up to Tiffani singing in the bathroom. "Stupid morning person," Shea grumbled before hiding under the blankets. Tiffani held out a high note and Shea's murderous eyes were the only thing visible under the mass of blankets. "She really needs to shut up," Shea hissed as she gripped her pillow tighter in her hands. Her knuckles were turning white.

A loud knock sounded at the door and Shea yelled in fury. She stormed out of the bed and threw open the door. "What do you want?" Shea roared in the unfortunate soul's face. Haldir was staring at Shea, and he gave her a glare.

"I am here for Tiffani," Haldir said and Shea nodded.

"One moment," she said with an evil grin before closing the bedroom door. Tiffani's scream was what Haldir heard through the wood door. His eyes widened slightly at the screams.

Shea walked to the bathroom door and she threw the door open. She grabbed a towel and threw it in at Tiffani, who screamed when Shea grabbed her turned the water to freezing cold. Cold water and Tiffani did not mix at all.

"What is your problem?" Tiffani screamed as she wrapped the towel around her shivering form.

Shea just glared at Tiffani before climbing back in her mass of blankets. Her glaring eyes were the only thing visible once again. "Oh oops, didn't mean to wake you," Tiffani said before seeing Shea's evil eyes looking towards the bedroom door. "Oh thanks," Tiffani said wrapping the towel tighter around her body.

"Hello," Tiffani said happily, as she answered the door and saw Haldir standing there. Haldir's cheeks grew warm when he saw Tiffani in nothing but a towel. Tiffani's smile never went away, but she was grinning deviously on the inside.

"Morning Haldir, just let me put something more comfortable on and we can go train," Tiffani said with a wink before shutting the bedroom door. "Aw he was blushing," Tiffani said and Shea hissed at her. "Hope you have a great day Shea," Tiffani said before getting dressed and leaving the room.

Shea was able to fall back asleep, but a polite knock on the bedroom door a few hours later made her wake up. Shea looked at the door before getting out of bed. She walked over to the door and slowly opened it.

"Who is it?" Shea mumbled still a little tired.

Legolas was standing there before the door with a small smile on his face. Shea immediately tried to smooth down her hair, which had been messed up by all of the blankets. "Good morning Shea," Legolas said politely.

"Good morning," Shea said with a little bit of pink coloring her cheeks.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me on a walk around the city," Legolas said and Shea felt her heart beat a little faster.

"I would love to, just let me get ready really quick," Shea said and after seeing Legolas nod, she closed the door and quickly got ready for the day. Shea exited the room a short time after and Legolas gently took her arm, and they started their walk through the beautiful city.

Meanwhile at the training grounds, Haldir was showing Tiffani how to use a sword, which unfortunately was wooden for their first training session. Tiffani was pouting at the fact that she was not allowed to use a real blade today. "Well there goes part of the fun," Tiffani thought before putting a smile on her face when Haldir faced her with a wooden sword in his hands.

"I will take it easy and slow," Haldir said as he got in a fighting position.

Tiffani just grinned and tried not to snicker. "I won't go easy or slow with you," Tiffani thought as Haldir moved to attack. Tiffani blocked and went to strike. Haldir blocked and Tiffani smirked.

"Now let's get to the real fighting," Tiffani whispered before she started to really fight. Haldir's eyes widened before he narrowed them and started to really focus on the fight. He had not expected her to actually be able to fight this well.

The other elves walking around stopped to watch Haldir and Tiffani fight. A few jaws dropped at how well they were fighting. They had not expected Tiffani to be able to fight against Haldir so well either. They had thought she would not stand a chance against Haldir.

"She's doing surprisingly well," one of the elves in the small audience said as the crowd was growing bigger.

Shea and Legolas were at that moment walking by the training ground and Legolas was surprised at the large crowd. "Are they watching Tiffani train with Haldir?" Legolas asked Shea with a raised eyebrow.

Shea waited until after she heard battle cries from Haldir and Tiffani before answering. "Yes, that's them," Shea said with a laugh at Legolas's expression.

"Are you not worried for your friend?" Legolas asked slowly as the battle cries increased.

"No, she'll be fine," Shea said when Tiffani yelled a curse. Legolas's jaw dropped. "Oh yeah, she is definitely fine," Shea said with a laugh as she led Legolas away from the training grounds.

"What is going on here?" Orophin yelled as he entered the training grounds. Tiffani and Haldir were in the center of the training grounds. Tiffani was on Haldir's back and she had him in a chokehold. Haldir was standing trying to get Tiffani off him.

Tiffani and Haldir were frozen after Orophin's yell before Tiffani slipped off Haldir's back and then swiped his feet out from under him. She put her wooden sword at his throat and smirked. "I win," Tiffani said before looking at the shocked crowd and Haldir's brothers Orophin and Rumil, who was standing in front of the crowd now.

Haldir glared at his brothers' smiling faces. He stood up calmly and brushed the dirt off his tunic. "Who trained you?" Haldir asked Tiffani, who doing a small bow to the crowd.

"Oh, my dad and my grandmother," Tiffani said and Haldir looked at her inquisitively.

"First elleth I have seen to defeat Haldir before," Rumil said with a smirk as he walked over to stand beside Tiffani, who he gave a wink.

"Hey Haldir, let's have a rematch soon, but now you'll know don't go easy on me," Tiffani said before winking at Haldir and then she left to go on a hunt for Shea or Pippin and Merry.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

Shea smiled at Legolas as he told her about the different history of the beautiful place surrounding them. She had been enjoying the smiles and looks he was giving her as they walked. She was even happier that Tiffani was occupied fighting with Haldir at the moment so she could enjoy her time with Legolas.

"Are you enjoying your stay here?" Legolas asked softly breaking Shea from her train of thoughts.

"Oh, it is very nice here," Shea said smiling at Legolas.

Tiffani smirked when she finally found Shea, but the smirk was because she saw Shea standing with Legolas. "Aw how sweet, now what should I do? Shea will kill me if I do something too outrageous. She'd be happier than a cloud if I leave them alone, but what is the fun in that? Fine, I can't think of anything. They can have their lovey-dovey moment," Tiffani thought as she turned away and headed out to search for someone else to talk with. "Maybe Gimli, definitely Gimli," Tiffani thought as she went in search for the dwarf.

Shea gave a small sigh when the feeling of being watched disappeared. Legolas gave her a curious look, which she waved off with a small laugh. "I just had a strange feeling of being watched," Shea explained and Legolas immediately scanned the surrounding area.

Shea felt her heart flutter at the look of power and protection in Legolas's eyes. "I do not see anyone. We can leave this place if you do not feel comfortable," Legolas said as he squeezed Shea's hand gently.

"I'm fine. Shall we continue the tour?" Shea asked as she stepped a little closer to Legolas.

"Of course," Legolas said with a small nod of his head and a dashing smile. Legolas smiled when he noticed that Shea was standing closer to him.

"Gimli, oh Gimli, where are you Gimli?" Tiffani was yelling as she walked through the city.

"What do you want woman?" Gimli yelled as he stuck his head out of a door. Gimli blushed a little when he saw it was Tiffani and he had just yelled at her angrily. "My apologies," Gimli said as he shuffled his feet a bit.

"Oh no worries, I was just wondering if you wanted to talk for a while. This place is beautiful, but I'm so bored after training with Haldir. Anyways, I would love to hear some stories about your homeland and I will share some of my stories," Tiffani said and Gimli looked excited about talking about his home to the young elleth.

"That sounds wonderful, would you like to join me inside?" Gimli asked as he held the door open for Tiffani.

"Thanks Gimli," Tiffani said as she happily stepped in the room. Gimli immediately took a seat after seeing Tiffani seated. He started telling Tiffani all about his home and his family. Tiffani conveniently noted that there were a few bottles of liquor in the room.

"I have a bad feeling," Shea whispered as she and Legolas were heading back to the main part of the city.

Legolas paused as his ears caught Shea's whisper. "Why do you have a bad feeling?" Legolas asked calmly even though he was a little worried by the look on Shea's face.

"Tiffani is either doing something or talking about something she should not be," Shea said as she started letting her intuition lead her to where Tiffani was. She paused outside of a door where she heard Tiffani and Gimli's laughter.

"I was surfing on the kitchen table in my night clothes when Shea's mom walked in. She just froze and looked at Shea, who was still tied to the chair. Shea was glaring at me, while I was dancing the salsa on the table. Shea's mom walked out of the room before coming back inside with a bucket of water. I was attacked with the water, while Shea laughed at me. So mean," Tiffani said and that was the moment when Shea opened the door.

Shea almost laughed when she saw the look on Gimli's face, which was one of confusion. Legolas looked at Shea and then back at Tiffani, who had pink cheeks and was giggling continuously. Shea noticed the empty bottles of liquor on the floor and sighed.

"I cut you off remember?" Shea asked as she walked into the room. Gimli jumped in surprise when he heard Shea's voice. Legolas looked at Tiffani, who was singing some strange cookie song and then at Shea, who was trying to get her to stop.

"C is for cookie and cookies are for me," Tiffani sang as she dodged Shea's hands, which were trying to restrain her. Tiffani gasped when an excellent idea came to her buzzed mind. "I'm going to go hug Haldir," Tiffani thought before running out of the room. Shea was too late to yell for Legolas to grab Tiffani before she could escape.

"Where is she going?" Legolas asked as Shea just started picking up the empty bottles off the floor.

"All I can say is that I feel bad for Haldir or any poor unfortunate soul that crosses her path when she is like this," Shea said before laughing.

"Where is Haldir hiding?" Tiffani asked another elf that she had stumbled upon in her search for Haldir. A frown was now marring her face after the thirtieth person she had asked about the whereabouts of Haldir.

"I do not know," the elf said nervously at Tiffani's frown. He had seen Tiffani fight with Haldir this morning and he did not want to anger the elleth.

"No one knows. Did he run away? Oh no, poor Haldir, he is probably so alone, cold, and hungry out in this harsh world by himself," Tiffani said acting as if she was crying.

"Haldir, quit hiding from the girl," Rumil said as he nudged his brother, who was hiding behind a tree where he could watch Tiffani without being noticed. Orophin and Rumil rolled their eyes at their brother's behavior.

"You like the young elleth so talk to her. Just because she beat you in that fight earlier does not mean anything," Orophin said as he smirked. Rumil smirked as well before they shoved their brother out of his hiding spot.

"Don't," Haldir shouted but it was too late. He was already out in the open and the elf talking to Tiffani excitedly pointed in his direction. Haldir swallowed his nerves when Tiffani looked over at him. He froze when he saw a few tears sliding down Tiffani's cheeks. His heart stung at the sight of those tears. "I don't want her to cry," Haldir thought before Tiffani ran over to him.

"You had me so scared. Please do not run away like that again. You can stay with me if you are scared and lonely," Tiffani cried as she hugged Haldir around the neck. Haldir hugged Tiffani tightly before giving Tiffani a weird look.

"I didn't run away," Haldir thought but he continued to hold Tiffani.

"What was that about?" Merry asked Shea as he, she, and Pippin were watching Tiffani cry and cling to Haldir.

"Tiffani drank too much again and she thought Haldir ran away from home. Want some more fruit?" Shea asked the two hobbits sitting beside her as they watched the amusing show of an embarrassed and confused Haldir.

"Sure," the hobbits replied happily as they smiled at Shea.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

"Now, what made you run away?" Tiffani asked Haldir as she backed out of his arms with a frown on her face.

"Nothing," Haldir said and Tiffani glared at their surroundings.

"Are you sure? I'll go make whoever made you sad wish they never hurt your feelings," Tiffani said with a dark smirk crossing her face.

"Tiffani, no one made me sad. Are you feeling well? I smell alcohol on your breath," Haldir said as he slowly approached Tiffani.

"She drank too much again, even though I cut her off," Shea yelled and Tiffani pouted at Shea.

"Shh," Tiffani said before giggling and swaying on the spot.

"Careful," Haldir yelled as he caught Tiffani before she hit the ground. Tiffani giggled up at him before closing her eyes. Shea just shook her head as she stood up and made her way over to Haldir, who was holding a sleeping Tiffani in his arms.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to sleep all of the alcohol off," Shea said as Haldir picked Tiffani up into his arms.

"Evil bunnies," Tiffani muttered in her sleep and Haldir looked at Shea with a confused frown.

"Oh, she has weird nightmares some times, but she is always fine in the morning," Shea said and Haldir gave a small nod.

"I will take her back to your quarters," Haldir said and Shea smiled. She thanked him before he left to take Tiffani back to her quarters, which Tiffani shared with Shea.

"Nightmares," Haldir whispered looking down at Tiffani as he laid her on the bed gently so he would not wake her.

He went to move away, but he stopped when he felt a tug on his tunic. One of Tiffani's hands was holding onto his tunic. She was fast asleep though and Haldir just sighed. Haldir gently tried to move Tiffani's hand, but she had a tight hold on his tunic. Haldir looked at Tiffani's face to make sure that she was sleeping, and she was dead to the world.

"It is not proper to stay in here while you sleep," Haldir muttered to himself as he tried to pry Tiffani's hand loose. He was not having much luck. Pippin chose that moment to walk into the bedroom.

"What are you doing to Tiffani?" Pippin asked when he saw Haldir standing beside Tiffani, but it looked like he was about to crawl on the bed to Pippin.

"Nothing, she just will not let go of my tunic while she sleeps," Haldir said as he straightened quickly with a surprised look. The surprise disappeared from his face quickly as Pippin approached the bed on the opposite side.

"Let me help," Pippin said as he grabbed Tiffani's hand and tried to pry it off Haldir's tunic. A yell left Pippin's mouth when Tiffani let go of Haldir's tunic and pulled Pippin onto the bed. She smiled in her sleep as she cuddled Pippin to her as she would a teddy bear.

"Yay teddy," Tiffani muttered in her sleep before stilling.

"Help," Pippin whispered and Haldir just chuckled. Haldir shook his head with a smirk before leaving Pippin in the bed with Tiffani. Haldir knew Tiffani could handle herself against the hobbit. Haldir frowned once he was out of the room, because he felt jealousy flare in his heart.

Pippin just pouted at the sleeping Tiffani before he decided to just take a nap. Soon both Tiffani and Pippin were snoozing away in la la land.

Shea walked into the bedroom and froze when she saw Tiffani cuddling with Pippin. A small laugh sounded before she was full out laughing. "I wish I had a camera," Shea said as she walked over to the bed. Tiffani was now awake because of Shea's laughter. Tiffani smiled as she played with Pippin's hair.

"Do you feel better?" Shea asked gaining Tiffani's attention.

"Much better, what happened?" Tiffani asked and Shea shook her head.

"If you don't remember then I'm not telling you," Shea said and Tiffani pouted.

"That's not nice," Tiffani said before she slowly got out of the bed. She covered Pippin back up before walking over to Shea. "So I'm bored, let's go do something," Tiffani said and Shea paused in thought.

"Like what? There is not much to do here," Shea said and Tiffani gave her a blank look.

"Hmm, want to go put flowers in Boromir's hair?" Tiffani asked and Shea smiled brightly.

"Follow me, I know exactly where to get the flowers and where Boromir is," Shea said and the two soul mated best friends sneaked through the city gathering the flowers. Devious smiles crossed their faces when they spotted Boromir talking to Aragorn.

"Want me to be the distraction or do you want to?" Tiffani asked even though she pretty much knew that she was going to be the distraction. Shea enjoyed playing the pranks while Tiffani acted like a loon while distracting the unsuspecting victim.

"Do I even need to answer that?" Shea asked and Tiffani just shook her head before she snuck over to a farther away area before stumbling into the space with Aragorn and Boromir.

Aragorn caught Tiffani first and Tiffani whispered in his ear, "Don't look at Shea." Aragorn went to look like most people when you tell them to not look, but Tiffani grabbed his chin and stopped him from looking at Shea, who was sneaking up behind Boromir.

"Hello there," Tiffani slurred acting drunk as she danced out of Aragorn's arms and grabbed Boromir's hands. "Woah," Tiffani said just bringing Boromir's hands up close to her face. She was looking at them as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Shea took this opportunity to weave the little bright pink flowers in Boromir's hair, while Tiffani distracted him. Shea resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Tiffani. Aragorn thankfully did not draw attention to Shea. However, Aragorn was trying not to laugh at the sight of Boromir with bright pink flowers in his hair. Shea winked at Aragorn before she snuck out of sight.

Tiffani took this as her cue to toss Boromir's hands into the air before she drunkenly danced out of sight. Tiffani and Shea met back up and they both hoped that Boromir did not discover the flowers in his hair until at the feast tonight. Shea gave Tiffani a high five before they ran off to find Merry. Merry was currently trying to pull Pippin out of Tiffani's bed.

"You're not supposed to be sleeping there Pippin," Merry said and pulled on Pippin's feet, while Pippin held onto the headboard. This was the scene that Shea and Tiffani saw when they entered their bedchambers.

"I want to help," Tiffani yelled as she ran over to stand beside Merry.

"Tickle his feet," Shea said as she took off her shoes to relax.

"No," Pippin screamed and his screams could be heard throughout the city.

**Author's note: I apologize for the long wait, but I have been extremely busy. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

"Hang on a second, why is the feast tonight so special?" Shea asked once again when a bunch of elleths rushed into her and Tiffani's room to help them prepare for the feast. Pippin and Merry had been kicked out earlier.

"Because tonight is when the bachelor elves see which elleths they wish to court," one of the elleths helping Shea get ready said. Tiffani froze and looked over at Shea. Shea was already thinking about Legolas.

"I just want to enjoy the party, not have a bunch of guys trying to court me," Tiffani thought before trying to escape the clutches of the elleths helping her prepare for the feast.

"No smart elf will try to court her," a few of the elleths whispered about Tiffani. Tiffani froze after hearing that.

"Enough, we can get ready for the feast by ourselves, leave," Tiffani hissed calmly with a deadly glare in her eyes.

The elleths froze before they scurried out of the room. "Just ignore them Tiffani," Shea said as she walked over to place a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"So annoying," Tiffani said to Shea meaning the elleths that just left the room. "Just wait till tonight," Tiffani said getting fired up about the feast tonight. Tiffani rushed into the bathroom and wove flowers into her hair. Shea just finished getting ready and watched Tiffani, who had fire in her eyes.

"She just hates when people talk about her like that," Shea thought as she and Tiffani left the room and headed down to the feast. The feast would be first and then the dancing would start.

"Tiffani, just calm down, enjoy the feast, and then you can show those elleths not to mess with you," Shea whispered in Tiffani's ear before they took seats at the table near the hobbits. Merry and Pippin greeted Shea and Tiffani. The two hobbits gave Shea a questioning look when they saw the fire in Tiffani's eyes.

"What happened?" Pippin whispered to Shea.

"Some dumb women said something rude about Tiffani and she is going to prove them wrong when the feast is over and the dancing begins," Shea whispered to Merry and Pippin. A smirk appeared on Tiffani's face when she heard what Shea whispered to their two hobbit friends.

The feast went without a hitch, except Tiffani had to glare at some of the rude elleths from earlier. Haldir threw some looks at his brothers before looking at Tiffani. Haldir knew his brothers would try to dance with Tiffani, but he would rather they not if he wanted to try courting the young elleth some time in the future.

Rumil and Orophin just smirked at each other and raised their glasses to Haldir before they rose from the table. Tiffani stood up before Shea and then smirked when she saw Legolas looking at Shea. Tiffani bent down and whispered in Shea's ear, "Enjoy the dancing."

Shea looked at Tiffani before she too noticed Legolas looking at her. Legolas made his way over to Shea and gave a small bow as he reached out his hand. "May I have this dance?" Legolas asked and Shea happily put her hand in his outstretched hand.

"Yes you may," Shea said as Legolas led her out to the dance floor.

Tiffani smiled at her friend before she looked over to the musicians. The music was beautiful but it was too slow. Tiffani shook her head before she made her way over to the musicians. "Hello, beautiful music, but let's make this more fun. Add more drums and make the beat faster," Tiffani said and instructed the musicians. The musicians were hesitant before they decided to try it.

"Nice," Tiffani said with a wink to the musicians before she made her way out on the dance floor alone. She got a few weird looks but that was nothing new. Tiffani closed her eyes as the music started picking up. Tiffani started to swing her hips and move with the beat. Her eyes snapped open and they landed on Haldir, who was watching her attentively.

Tiffani noticed that Haldir was not the only elf watching her. Some elves that were dancing with the rude elleths from earlier were also watching her. Tiffani smirked at the infuriated elleths before she looked back at Haldir, who was walking towards her.

"May I have this dance?" Haldir asked when he stopped in front of Tiffani who was still moving to the beat.

"Yes, you may," Tiffani said with a smile on her face as she placed one of her hands in his outstretched hand. She smiled when she was pulled close to Haldir. "Just let the music flow through you," Tiffani whispered in Haldir's ear and she smirked as he held her closer.

Rumil and Orophin smirked at Haldir who actually gave a small smile in return. Haldir was happy to feel Tiffani in his arms. Haldir glared though at all of the other elves looking at Tiffani.

"You are a wonderful dancer," Legolas said softly to Shea so others would not pry into their conversation.

"Thank you, you are quite good yourself," Shea said and Legolas chuckled.

"It seems Haldir has his eye on your friend," Legolas said and Shea looked over with a smile at her friend.

"He better take care of her if he does decide to court her," Shea said with a smile even though she was thinking of all the horrible things she would do to Haldir if he ever hurt Tiffani.

"He will," Legolas said softly before drawing Shea's attention back to him.

The dancing continued with joy and laughter throughout the room. However, now was the time for a light dessert before time to retire to the quarters. Haldir said he would grab two drinks while Tiffani grabbed some dessert. Tiffani smiled at Haldir before she walked over to the dessert table.

Her smile disappeared when she felt something hit her in the back. Tiffani turned her head and saw a piece of cake sliding down her dress. Tiffani looked up and saw the rude elleth from earlier giggling into her hand. "That's it," Tiffani hissed as she grabbed a pie.

Shea frowned when she heard Tiffani hiss. She and Legolas were nearby to the dessert table. Legolas froze when he saw Tiffani holding the pie with a menacing look in her eyes. Shea saw the rude elleth giggling and she rushed over to grab a cake and stood by Tiffani.

Tiffani smirked when she saw Shea beside her. "Ready?" Tiffani asked her number one partner in crime.

"Always," Shea said and they both threw the desserts at the elleth. The elleth froze and so did the partygoers.

"My dress and hair," the elleth screamed before Tiffani threw a pastry and it landed in the elleth's screaming mouth.

"Bullseye," Tiffani said as she gave Shea a high five.

"Food fight," Merry and Pippin yelled as they started throwing dessert at the rude elleth and her friends as well.

"Great party," Shea said to Tiffani with a laugh as Shea dodged a pastry.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

"Ah, last night was amazing. Did you see everyone's faces?" Tiffani asked with a laugh as she and Shea were preparing for the day in their quarters.

"Best food fight I've had in a while," Shea said as she smiled at Tiffani.

"Hey, when do you think the others will be leaving?" Tiffani asked as she set down the hairbrush she had been using.

"Soon, but are we staying here or going with them?" Shea asked with a small frown.

"Well we need to go, but I will miss talking to Haldir," Tiffani said and Shea laughed as she walked over to hug her friend.

"Don't worry, you're too crazy to forget," Shea said and Tiffani hit Shea's arm.

"Ha ha, you're so funny, but I hope he doesn't forget me. Oh we should do something to those stupid elleths so they know to stay away from him," Tiffani said as she and Shea acquired devilish smirks on their faces.

"What did you have in mind?" Shea asked as Tiffani grabbed a large sheet of paper and started to draw up her idea for the prank.

A few hours later, Tiffani and Shea were sneaking around the city looking for their target. Tiffani smirked when she finally spotted the elleths gossiping by a fountain.

"They are making this too easy," Shea muttered and Tiffani laughed.

"What are you two up to?" Orophin whispered behind the two of them in the bushes. Tiffani and Shea went to scream in surprise, but Orophin covered their mouths with his hands. "Shhh," he whispered as he turned Tiffani and Shea around.

"You scared us to death," Shea hissed as Rumil appeared from behind his brother.

"Sorry," Orophin apologized as he took his hand off Tiffani's mouth.

"So what are you doing?" Rumil asked as he spotted the elleths standing by the fountain.

"Oh just a little something to make sure those elleths know not to bother Haldir while I'm gone," Tiffani explained with a smirk.

"I like you more and more," Orophin said with a chuckle as Shea and Tiffani quickly clued the brothers into the plan.

"Most fun I've had in a while," Rumil said with a smirk as he stepped out of the bushes and walked over to the elleths. Tiffani and Shea snuck around to hide behind the other side of the fountain. Orophin gave Tiffani and Shea the signal while Rumil distracted the elleths.

Tiffani and Shea smirked at each other before they threw a bunch of soap into the fountain. Bubbles filled the fountain in no time at all. Rumil and Orophin fought to keep from laughing at the mountain of bubbles behind the unsuspecting elleths.

"Get them," Tiffani whispered and she and Shea ran around the fountain and shoved the elleths into the fountain full of bubbles. Their screams were sweet music to Tiffani and Shea's ears.

"Now I could leave you alone the rest of the day if you promise to stay far away from Haldir," Tiffani said when the elleths saw who shoved them into the fountain.

"He would never want an elleth like you," the rude elleth yelled and Tiffani laughed.

"Well it seems like you made your decision," Tiffani said before she started whistling and heading toward the elleths' quarters.

"You will not like the consequences," Shea yelled as she headed to the training area.

"Shall we watch?" Rumil asked Orophin.

"Yes," Orophin said as they followed Shea. They wanted to see what Tiffani was doing as well, but it would be rude to enter an elleths' quarters without permission.

Tiffani was having a grand time making a mess of the room. She let snakes out in the rooms, put frogs in the bathroom, and bats in the closets of all of the elleths' quarters. The rude elleth was getting a special prize. Tiffani let lose the meanest raccoon she could find in the elleth's room. Tiffani closed the door with a smile as she heard the raccoon destroying and making a mess of the room.

Shea was at the training area warning the elves not to bother with the elleths. Having a pair of granny panties in her hand and saying that the elleths wore those also helped Shea get her point across to the elves. Rumil and Orophin were holding in their laughter at the sight of the other elves faces when they saw the granny panties and heard about the rude elleths. "Job well done," Shea thought before walking off to find Tiffani.

"Where have you two been all day?" Aragorn asked Shea and Tiffani when they appeared at the evening feast. Legolas left an open seat for Shea, while Haldir did the same for Tiffani. One of the rude elleths had tried to take the seat earlier, but Haldir had glared at her and she fled the scene.

"Oh just being good elleths," Tiffani said as she smiled at Haldir's brothers. Rumil and Orophin finally let lose the laughter they have been holding in all day. Haldir looked at his brothers strangely and then looked at a mischievous looking Tiffani.

"What did you two really do?" Aragorn asked Shea, who was whispering into Legolas's ear.

"Just walked around the city a bit," Shea said with a shrug before Merry and Pippin ran into the feast hall laughing.

"This raccoon is chasing one of the elleths, it's hilarious," Pippin yelled and Tiffani smirked before coughing to hide the smirk.

"You didn't," Aragorn muttered before a scream filled the air. The rude elleth ran into the feast area with the raccoon chasing her still.

"You did," Aragorn said with a sigh. Everyone was too shocked to help the elleth while watching her run away from the raccoon.

"Hey, are you going to do what I told you to do now?" Tiffani yelled and the elleth screamed a yes.

"You swear?" Tiffani asked a little louder this time as the screams increased.

"I swear I'll stay away from him and the others will stay away from him too," the rude elleth screamed as the raccoon almost bit her.

"Good, come here boy," Tiffani said pleasantly and the raccoon immediately froze. The raccoon ran over to Tiffani and jumped in her lap. "You're such a good boy," Tiffani said to the raccoon and fed him a piece of the fish from her plate.

"When did you get a pet raccoon?" Shea asked as the raccoon jumped in Haldir's lap. Haldir tentatively pet the raccoon while Tiffani watched with a reassuring smile.

"Oh last night when I went outside to get some fresh air," Tiffani said with a shrug as if it was no big deal.

"You cannot bring a raccoon with us on the journey," Aragorn said sternly and Tiffani pouted. "That is my final answer," Aragorn said again with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Fine," Tiffani said before hugging the raccoon. "Protect Haldir from those crazy elleths," Tiffani whispered into the raccoon's ear and everyone could have sworn they saw the raccoon salute to Tiffani.

"So how was your day?" Shea asked Legolas like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here. I own Max the raccoon.

Story start

"I don't want to leave," Tiffani said with a pout as she sat on her bed and refused to get ready for the day. Shea was still sleeping and after receiving a deathly growl from Shea, the elleths left Shea alone. However, now the elleths were trying to convince Tiffani that she must get ready for the journey.

"Not happening," Tiffani muttered as she saw one of the elleths hold up a dress. "I'm going on a journey not to a dance so I need a shirt and some pants. Shea does too," Tiffani said wondering if the elleths even knew what type of journey Tiffani and Shea were going on with the Fellowship.

"It's the raccoon," one of the elleths screamed and ran to the furthest corner of the room away from the raccoon.

"Max, where have you been?" Tiffani exclaimed happily, as she hugged the raccoon. A knock sounded on the door and all heads snapped in the door's direction.

"Come in," Tiffani yelled and Shea growled something in her sleep before hiding her head under the covers.

"Hello Tiffani, it seems your raccoon was outside my rooms this morning," Haldir said as the raccoon hid one of Haldir's shirts in one of Tiffani's bags packed for the journey.

"Oh silly Max, he just wanted to wish you a good morning Haldir. Good morning by the way," Tiffani said with a smile as she patted her bed. The elleths were gawking at Tiffani and Haldir paused for a moment. "It's just a bed, sit down it won't bite," Tiffani said hitting the bed again.

"Are you ready for the journey?" Haldir said as he sat down on the bed but not too close to Tiffani, who was still in her sleeping gown. Haldir kept his eyes locked on Tiffani's eyes.

"Not yet, the elleths are too afraid to wake Shea up so I won't get ready until she is awake," Tiffani said hiding her smirk behind her hand as she faked a yawn. Haldir looked over at the bundle of covers, which hid a sleeping Shea from view.

"Why don't you wake her up?" one of the elleths said rudely and Max hissed at her. The elleth squeaked in fear before hiding behind another elleth.

"Fine, I'll wake her up," another elleth said as she approached Shea.

"Watch this, it's going to be good," Tiffani whispered in Haldir's ear as she placed her hands on his shoulder and rested her head on top of one of her hands.

Haldir gave Tiffani a confused look before focusing on Shea's bed and the approaching elleth. The elleth calmly shook Shea's shoulder and told Shea to wake up. Shea grumbled before becoming still again. The elleth shook Shea's shoulder with more force, which earned an evil growl from Shea. The elleth gave a frustrated sigh before ripping the covers off Shea.

Shea's eyes snapped open and they looked ready to murder someone. Her eyes snapped to the elleth standing by her bed. Shea's eyes narrowed before she let out a war cry. The elleth jumped in fright and took a few steps towards the door of the chambers.

"You're dead," Shea roared as she jumped out of bed and took off after the terrified elleth. "Get back here," Shea's enraged yell could be heard throughout the city.

"Told you it would be good," Tiffani said before dissolving into giggles against Haldir's shoulder.

"You knew she would be that angry?" Haldir asked Tiffani as he wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"I've seen her even angrier. Shea is not a morning person," Tiffani said as she inwardly did a happy dance at the fact that Haldir had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"She's going to die," the elleths whispered about their friend before eyeing Tiffani warily. Max gave the elleths a toothy grin and they squeaked before running out of the room.

"Well that was an interesting morning," Haldir muttered before he excused himself with a smile when Tiffani said that she should get ready. Tiffani seemed as if she was stalling the process of getting ready, which she was.

Shea ran around the city chasing after the terrified elleth and Shea was still yelling about torturing and maiming the elleth. Shea stopped when she lost sight of the elleth. "Where did she go?" Shea muttered before someone's voice distracted her.

"Shea, good morning, where is your cloak? You must be cold," Legolas said and took off his cloak. He gently placed the cloak around Shea's shoulders before she could even say anything. A small blush appeared on Shea's face at how close Legolas was to her. "There, would you like to join me for breakfast?" Legolas asked as he held out one of his arms for Shea.

"Thanks and I'd love to," Shea said as she took Legolas's arm with a smile on her face. Both of them never noticed that Shea was only wearing her sleeping gown.

Tiffani pouted as she ate alone in the food hall. Haldir had to go deal with some issues at the training area so he was unable to eat breakfast with her. Max would be great company, but the raccoon was off dying one of the elleth's hair a crazy color. Tiffani sighed wishing that Merry and Pippin would show up. Those two never missed a meal.

"Bored," Tiffani said and placed her head on the table. Tiffani closed her eyes as she rested on the table. She heard the door to the hall open, but she kept still. A small chuckle left the person that entered the room.

"You surprise me every day," Haldir's voice whispered from above as Tiffani felt a hand run through her hair.

"Forget breakfast, this is better," Tiffani thought as she smiled with her eyes still closed. Haldir pulled out the seat beside Tiffani and he kept running his hand through her hair as he looked at her peaceful face. Tiffani was in heaven. "Well this is the best thing that could happen before I have to leave, but I will see him soon," Tiffani thought as she let out a small contented sigh.

Shea and Legolas took that moment to step into the food hall. They froze when they saw Haldir running his hand through Tiffani's hair with a happy smile on his face. Shea smirked at Haldir before smiling at Legolas. Legolas and Shea went to take the seat across Haldir and Tiffani when Tiffani's eyes snapped open and focused on the pair.

"What have you two been up to?" Tiffani said drawing attention to Shea, who was still wearing her sleeping gown and now Legolas's cloak. Legolas noticed as well and the elf's face turned bright red. Haldir smirked and started laughing. Shea glared at Tiffani and threw a spoon at her.

"Nothing inappropriate," Shea said with her arms crossed.

"That's no fun," Tiffani said with a sigh before ducking another flying utensil. Legolas was extremely quiet and he looked like he was overheating with his embarrassment.

"Just ignore her," Shea said to Legolas with a smile before throwing more utensils at a giggling Tiffani, who was now hiding behind Haldir.

"Ow," Tiffani yelled when one of the spoons hit her butt. "This means war," Tiffani said dramatically before throwing a spoon at Shea. Haldir and Legolas looked at each other wondering what type of elleths they were falling for.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here. I own Max the raccoon, Scarlet the snake, Charlie the rabbit, and Squeakers the squirrel.

Story start

After breakfast, Tiffani and Shea were hanging out with Haldir and Legolas. They were currently walking towards the area where they would leave. Tiffani was trying not to pout. Shea and Legolas were talking happily while Tiffani was sticking close to Haldir.

"It's not fair," Tiffani whispered as she saw the horses that were ready for the fellowship. Haldir looked down at Tiffani and gave a small frown. He grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"You will see me soon and do not worry I will miss you as well," Haldir said and Tiffani smiled at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Max the raccoon jumped on Haldir's shoulder and Tiffani gave Max a hug.

"I'll miss you too and I'll you as well Max, now remember what I said Max," Tiffani and Max gave another salute when he was released from the hug.

"Come on Tiffani, it's time to go," Pippin yelled and Tiffani gave Haldir another kiss on the cheek before she ran over to her horse. She quickly jumped on the horse and smiled at Shea, who was riding her own horse near Legolas. Tiffani helped Pippin onto her horse to sit behind her. Shea did the same for Merry.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," Tiffani said to Shea who laughed at her friend's dramatic face.

"Let's go already," Boromir said in a grumpy tone and the two friends stuck their tongue out at him.

The fellowship set off and Tiffani was already pouting. Shea and Legolas were happily talking to pass the time. Merry looked bored behind Shea while Shea and Legolas flirted. Pippin looked at Merry before they both focused on Tiffani.

"Hey Tiffani, are you ready for this adventure?" Pippin asked and Tiffani snapped out of her pout.

"Of course I am, adventure would have been my middle name but my parents decided to pick something else," Tiffani said with a goofy grin and the two hobbits laughed. "Are you two ready for this adventure?" she asked them and they shrugged.

"Kind of," Pippin said before he yelled when something fell onto Tiffani's shoulder. Pippin's eyes grew wide when he saw a squirrel sitting on Tiffani's shoulder and chattering happily at Tiffani.

"Squeakers," Tiffani said excitedly when she saw the cute little squirrel she had made friends with when in the city.

Aragon just shook his head and rested a hand on his face when he saw Tiffani chattering back at the squirrel. Shea and Legolas stopped flirting to look at the squirrel. "How many woodland creatures did you make friends with?" Shea asked and Tiffani put a finger to her chin while she thought about her answer.

"Way too many," Tiffani said after a pause. "Anyways, guys this is Squeakers, Squeakers this is everybody," Tiffani said introducing the squirrel. The squirrel waved at everyone and soon everyone was all covering their faces with their hands except Shea. Shea just shook her head.

"Well as long as you didn't make friends with anything dangerous," Shea said after a moment and Tiffani looked away guiltily. "What did you make friends with?" Shea said slowly with a low tone.

"Just a few snakes and some might be poisonous," Tiffani said quickly with a nervous laugh.

"Those snakes better not be with us," Shea said with narrowed eyes.

"But they won't hurt you guys, anyways Scarlet is so nice," Tiffani said as she pulled a red snake out of her travel bag. The snake looked at Squeakers before looking at the fellowship.

"Snakes and squirrels do not need to be on this journey," Aragorn said with a frustrated sigh.

"But they're my good fellows and therefore they should be in the fellowship," Tiffani said as she ran a hand over Scarlet's scales.

"Just as long as the snake stays away from me, we're good," Shea said and Tiffani cheered.

"Hey I said no," Aragorn said but Tiffani ignored him as she hissed at the snake. Squeakers patted the snake on the head and the two were friends.

"She's in her own world right now, so just don't worry about it," Shea said to Aragorn before looking at Legolas. Legolas was looking at Tiffani with a strange look before he chuckled.

"You must never be bored with a friend like her," Legolas said to Shea before watching Tiffani try to get Pippin to pet the snake.

"You get used to her, but she still surprises me every now and then," Shea said to Legolas with a smile. "At least she hasn't run around naked in Middle Earth yet," Shea thought as she remembered all the times she and Tiffani traveled somewhere and Tiffani ran around in her birthday suit.

"Pippin, are you ok?" Merry yelled and Pippin actually gave a big smile to Merry while he petted Scarlet.

"This is great," Pippin said before laughing when Squeakers started playing with Pippin's hair.

"You want to pet her?" Tiffani asked Merry who tentatively petted the snake after Tiffani moved her horse closer to Shea's horse.

"What did I say about keeping the snake away from me?" Shea asked Tiffani eyeing the snake wearily.

"Don't put it in Legolas's pants to be mean," Tiffani said with her head tilted to the side. Legolas moved his horse away from Tiffani and Tiffani smirked.

"Wrong," Shea said and hit Tiffani on the head.

"Ow, what did I do?" Tiffani muttered as she rubbed her head and moved her horse away from Shea's horse.

"Keep the snake away," Shea said and Scarlet just wrapped herself comfortably around Tiffani's neck. Squeakers was now resting in Pippin's hair.

"What is a rabbit doing in my bag?" Boromir yelled and Tiffani laughed. "Well I found lunch," Boromir said and Tiffani threw her shoe at his head.

"Don't eat Charlie," Tiffani yelled at Boromir while the rabbit, Charlie, jumped over to sit in Legolas's lap.

"Tiffani, you are not allowed to make friends with anymore animals on this trip," Aragorn said sternly and glared at Tiffani.

"Fine dad," Tiffani said before yelling at Boromir to give her back her shoe. Boromir yelled back and soon it was a yelling war.

"Who do you think will win?" Legolas asked Shea as the fellowship rode forwards.

"Tiffani of course," Shea said right before Tiffani started bashing Boromir over the head with her shoe that she threw earlier.

"Remind me not to bet with you," Legolas said to Shea before running a hand through her hair.

"Children," Aragorn yelled and Shea laughed.

"What is it daddy?" Tiffani said with her head tilted with an innocent smile on her face. Aragorn was silent before he just started grumbling to himself. Pippin was trying to smother his laughter at Tiffani's antics.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here. I own Max the raccoon, Scarlet the snake, Charlie the rabbit, and Squeakers the squirrel.

Story start

"Well I'm bored," Tiffani said and Shea just threw something at her. "Hey, that's not very nice," Tiffani said with a pout.

"It's a journey, not spring break vacation," Shea said and Tiffani giggled.

"Oh the joys of spring break," Tiffani said and started to get lost in memories.

"Focus," Shea said when the fellowship stopped after traveling to Parth Galen. "Great, where did they go?" Shea asked when she realized that the group had become split up.

"No idea, but we should look for Frodo and Sam," Merry said and Shea nodded. She led the horse to look around the area with Tiffani following behind after Pippin snapped her out of her memories.

"Boromir, what are you doing?" Tiffani screamed when she saw Boromir trying to take the ring from Frodo. "Stop that," Tiffani yelled as she jumped off her horse to run towards Boromir. Frodo took that moment to slip on the ring and he disappeared.

"Frodo wait," Shea yelled, but she could hear Frodo running away while he was invisible.

"Orcs," Pippin yelled terrified at all of the orcs running towards them.

"Crap," Shea yelled as she drew a sword out of nowhere. Tiffani was standing beside Boromir and Pippin jumped off her horse. "Tiffani, draw your weapon already," Shea yelled and Tiffani drew her sword with a smirk.

"Bring it on," Tiffani yelled as everyone and the hobbits started to fight against the orcs. The horses ran away from the fighting before they could be hurt.

"Merry, Pippin," Shea yelled when she saw the hobbits fighting and having some trouble. Tiffani and Shea were unable to help since they were stuck fighting orcs as well. Squeakers was throwing pine cones at the orcs from a tree branch. Boromir saw the hobbits in trouble and ran over to help them.

"Where is Sam?" Shea yelled but her and Tiffani both knew that Sam safely made it onto the boat with Frodo.

"Boromir," Tiffani screamed after Boromir was shot with an arrow. "Alright now I'm seriously ticked off," Tiffani yelled before giving a war cry and cutting off an orc's head.

"Merry, Pippin, get your hands off them," Shea yelled when she spotted her two favorite hobbits being grabbed and taken away by orcs. "Move," Shea screamed as she slashed one of the orcs fighting her across the chest.

"Scarlet will watch them. She was hiding in Pippin's shirt earlier so we can rest a little better knowing that she will protect them anyway she can," Tiffani said sadly as she ran over to Boromir.

"She's just a snake," Shea said with a sigh as she slew the remaining orc before joining Tiffani by Boromir.

"A very clever and poisonous snake," Tiffani said with a frown at Boromir when Squeakers jumped onto her shoulder.

"You were attacked as well," Legolas said as he appeared with the others.

"I didn't want to hurt Frodo," Boromir said with pain in his voice.

Tiffani gave Boromir a soft smile and said, "We know and he knows that too. Frodo knows you would never have hurt him if it wasn't for that stupid ring. You were a good friend and brave warrior till the end," Tiffani said and Boromir smiled at her.

"You're still crazy," Boromir said before he spoke his dying words to Aragorn.

"I'm going to miss him," Tiffani said sadly and hugged Shea. Shea hugged her back before Shea hugged Legolas. "I miss Haldir," Tiffani muttered to Shea before hugging Gimli.

"We have to find Pippin and Merry. The orcs took them," Shea said to the others after Boromir's funeral.

The others agreed and soon they set off on foot after the orcs and the two hobbits. They were a few days behind though as they traveled after the two hobbits. Tiffani and Shea were not happy about all of the walking, but they were too worried about their favorite hobbits to stop.

Squeakers and Charlie tried to cheer the two of them up. Tiffani's stomach took that moment to growl. Legolas and Shea who had been talking looked over at Tiffani. "What? I'm hungry. We haven't eaten anything in a while and if I don't eat then I will get dizzy and eventually pass out," Tiffani said with a frown as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"We really should stop then or at least get food, because she really will pass out," Shea said to Legolas and loud enough for everyone else to hear. Aragorn looked like he did not want to stop, but Tiffani running over and hugging him forced him to stop. Seriously, she would not let him move.

"Fine, we'll stop to fix food," Aragorn said with a sigh and Tiffani cheered.

"Thanks Shea," Tiffani said instead of thanking Aragorn.

"Welcome," Shea said as she petted Charlie and sat down by Legolas.

"Man, I miss pizza so bad right now," Tiffani said after a few minutes of the food cooking.

"What is pizza?" Gimli asked and Tiffani's eyes sparkled.

"The most amazing food you will ever have," Tiffani said and started going into details of what pizza is.

"Tiffani, we can't make pizza here," Shea said and Tiffani froze. All of the happiness in the air around Tiffani disappeared. Tiffani looked at Shea with tears about to show.

"You forgot about that didn't you?" Shea asked and Tiffani slowly nodded before dissolving into tears.

"Why is she crying now?" Aragorn asked and Tiffani threw her shoe at his head.

"Don't throw things at me. Act like a lady for once," Aragorn yelled and glared at Tiffani.

"You can kiss my," Tiffani started to say before Shea covered her mouth. Tiffani snarled and glared at Aragorn with as much evilness as she could since Shea was keeping her from cursing at the man.

After Shea was able to calm down Tiffani, which involved Shea threatening to tie Tiffani up with a rope and muzzle her, the fellowship was able to actually eat something. Tiffani was sitting with Squeakers and Charlie grumbling about food she would never get to eat again.

"Of course that would be something she would miss," Shea whispered to herself.

"I think that the Orcs will be taking Merry and Pippin to Isengard," Legolas said and Shea frowned.

"Poor guys, I hope they escape," Shea said and blushed a bit when Legolas wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Tiffani, we are not going to sleep now. We need to keep traveling," Aragorn said as he walked over to a lying down Tiffani.

Tiffani opened one of her eyes and glared at Aragorn. "If you want to leave unharmed then back away," Tiffani said lowly.

"Get up," Aragorn said glaring back at Tiffani.

"That's it," Tiffani said before yelling and tackling Aragorn.

"Should we help?" Legolas asked looking at Shea who was watching the show.

"No, this is the most entertainment I've had in a while," Gimli said as he sat by Shea watching Tiffani and Aragorn fight.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here. I own Max the raccoon, Scarlet the snake, Charlie the rabbit, and Squeakers the squirrel.

Story start

"Well she finally got her sleep but I didn't expect her to sleep this long," Legolas said to Shea while looking at Tiffani. Tiffani was fast asleep on Aragorn's back. Aragorn had finally given up and accepted the fact that Tiffani was going to sleep. He just picked her up and carried her while they journeyed.

"We're already at Helm's Deep," Gimli said as the five of them entered the fortress.

"Not surprising, but this is a new record for Tiffani," Shea said before laughing at Aragorn's tired look.

Aragorn was more than happy though to get Tiffani off his back. Aragorn was tempted to just drop her, but a glare from Shea made him gently set Tiffani down on the floor. Tiffani's eyes immediately snapped open making Aragorn jump back.

"Yay, I missed the boring part. Where are we now?" Tiffani cheered and then looked around herself with confusion shining in her eyes.

"You're at Helm's Deep, which means you get to see you know who and kill the bad guys," Shea said and Tiffani jumped up and hugged her.

"Wait a second, I don't want to see Lord Voldemort," Tiffani said and Shea smacked Tiffani on the back of the head.

"Wrong story, I meant Haldir," Shea said and it was as if a light bulb flashed above Tiffani's head.

"Oh yay that's much better, now where is Mr. Sexy Elf?" Tiffani cheered as she looked around.

"He's not here yet," Shea said and Tiffani frowned and hugged Charlie close to her. The little rabbit just looked at Shea.

"Why not? I miss him," Tiffani said as she pouted and Shea just shook her head.

"You'll survive until he gets here," Shea said before discussing the orcs heading towards Helm's Deep.

"Well Squeakers, Charlie, let's go explore the big new fortress while we wait for the sexy elf to arrive," Tiffani whispered to her animal companions before they disappeared.

"Wait, aren't you worried where Tiffani went?" Legolas whispered to Shea after discussing the oncoming battle for a little while.

"Not really, she will show up when it is time to eat and if you hear some screams before it is time to eat then just ignore them," Shea said with a shrug before deciding that she was tired of discussing the battle. Shea had already fought with Aragorn about fighting in the battle and Aragorn lost.

"Let's go walk around," Shea said with a smile to Legolas as she grabbed one of his hands.

"What to do? What to do?" Tiffani whispered to herself as she walked through the castle. Squeakers squeaked something at Tiffani but Charlie shook his head. "I need Shea to make my plan complete," Tiffani said with a pout but then she smiled when she saw Shea with Legolas further down the hallway. She ignored the fact that they were standing close together and flirting.

"Shea, I need your help," Tiffani yelled as loud as she could before she ran forward and grabbed Shea's hand. Tiffani dragged Shea away from Legolas while Shea yelled a few curses here and there.

"Now, what prank should we pull?" Tiffani and Shea growled.

"You pulled me away from Legolas when you haven't even made a plan," Shea said frustrated and went to smack Tiffani on the back of the head, but a yell stopped them.

"The elves are here," a man yelled throughout the fortress.

"Haldir," Tiffani screamed louder than the man did before she took off running to the entrance of Helm's Deep. Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin froze when they heard Tiffani's yell. Rumil and Orophin smirked at Haldir before Tiffani tackled Haldir to the ground.

"I missed you," Tiffani whispered before kissing Haldir on the lips. Haldir's eyes opened in shock before he returned the kiss. A laugh from Rumil and Orophin made Haldir break the kiss. Tiffani went to protest before Haldir dragged her away from the entranceway and to a more secluded spot.

"I missed you too," Haldir said before pulling Tiffani close to her and kissing her. Tiffani smiled in the kiss and mentally did a happy dance.

Shea was once again fighting with Aragorn about letting Shea fight beside Legolas. Aragorn kept saying how it was not a woman's place to fight, which was never a statement that went over well with Shea. Shea disarmed Aragorn of all of his weapons before he could even tell her to go underground with the women and children.

"I think I'm ready for a good fight," Shea said with a smirk before tossing Aragorn his weapons back.

"I'm fighting too," Tiffani yelled as she appeared with Haldir walking behind her. Aragorn went to say something before just shaking his head.

"You stay by Legolas," Aragorn said pointing to Shea. "You stay by Haldir," Aragorn said pointing to Tiffani. "Do not fight me on this," Aragorn said with a tone of finality.

"No issues here," Shea and Tiffani said at the same time. There was no way in the world that Tiffani was going to be separated from Haldir. She was not going to let what happened in the movie happen now. Haldir was hers.

"Oh hey, where is Max?" Tiffani asked looking at Haldir.

"He stayed back home for some reason. He kept giving evil glares to all of those elleths," Haldir said lost in thought.

"Oh goody, he's being a good boy and terrorizing the bimbos," Tiffani said before giving Haldir an innocent look.

"Prepare for battle," someone yelled and Tiffani and Shea cheered.

"Do not leave my side no matter what," Tiffani whispered to Haldir before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"I promise," Haldir said a little confused at how worried Tiffani was.

"I bet I can kill more," Shea was saying to Legolas and Gimli.

"Shea's going to win," Tiffani cheered which made Legolas and Gimli readily accept the challenge.

"We'll see about that," Legolas said with a smirk to Shea and Shea just smirked back.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here. I own Max the raccoon, Scarlet the snake, Charlie the rabbit, and Squeakers the squirrel.

Story start

"132," Shea yelled triumphantly after cutting off an orc's head. Legolas and Gimli looked at Shea before scowling.

"I'll catch up with you lass," Gimli yelled and Shea just laughed.

"I'm ahead of you two by thirty orcs," Shea yelled and Gimli and Legolas felt their pride diminishing a little.

"Told you she would win," Tiffani yelled from further where she was fighting by Haldir.

"How is she killing them effortlessly?" Haldir yelled to Tiffani as he dodged a blow and struck one of the orcs.

"No idea, she won't tell me her fighting secrets," Tiffani yelled to Haldir as she slew the orc in front of her before killing the orc that was about to attack Haldir from behind. "These guys are disgusting with how they fight," Tiffani said with a sneer as she killed another orc.

"They have no sense of honor," Haldir yelled before jumping over to defend Tiffani's back.

"Hey good idea, let's fight back to back," Tiffani said with a smile as she felt comforted that Haldir was watching her back.

Haldir did not look at Tiffani's smiling face long since an orc was heading towards him. "Haldir is not dying today," Tiffani thought with a determined face.

"Shea, quit playing around," Aragorn yelled at Shea who was bashing an orc over the head with his own weapon.

"Why? I'm having so much fun. I haven't had this good of a fight in a while," Shea yelled as she killed another orc. "That makes 200," Shea yelled and she could Gimli and Legolas groan. "What's wrong boys? Can't catch up?" Shea yelled before happily killing another orc.

"Where does she get all that energy?" Legolas and Rumil laughed. Rumil looked at Legolas with a smirk.

"You're going to enjoy her having so much energy," Rumil said and Legolas's face turned bright red.

"Tiffani," Haldir yelled when Tiffani had to roll on the ground to dodge an attack from an orc.

"Watch your back," Tiffani yelled when Haldir lost his focus on the battle. Haldir swung around and killed the orc sneaking up on him. Tiffani tackled the orc coming after her before slashing the orc's throat.

Haldir ran over to help her up, but Tiffani pushed him out of the way when an orc ran towards them. Tiffani grabbed her sword and stabbed the orc in the chest. Tiffani was growing tired after fighting for hours. Haldir helped her up after killing a few more orcs.

"Are you alright?" Haldir asked her and Tiffani nodded. She was trying to catch her breath as she killed another orc.

"I'm fine, just need to rest, but that's not going to happen yet," Tiffani thought wishing Gandalf would show up already.

Haldir held Tiffani close to him as the order to retreat into the keep was given. Shea was pouting but she helped Haldir get Tiffani into the keep. Tiffani sat down by the wall as she gathered her breath. Shea made sure she was fine before heading over to Legolas and Gimli.

"It's hard work watching your back," Tiffani whispered to Haldir before pulling him into a kiss. "You're not dying on me," she thought as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

Haldir lost himself in the kiss for a moment before pulling away and looking at the tired Tiffani. "You're not fighting anymore," Haldir said and Tiffani's eyes snapped open.

"You're not fighting without me," Tiffani said and gave Haldir a serious look.

"What are you so worried about?" Haldir whispered as he sat beside Tiffani.

"I'm worried that you are going to die and leave me before we even get to be together," Tiffani whispered looking at Haldir and Haldir felt his heart jump with all of the emotions shining from Tiffani's eyes.

"I won't," Haldir whispered before he pulled Tiffani into a kiss.

"Watch Haldir's back if he forces Tiffani not to fight," Shea said to Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Rumil, and Orophin as she watched Tiffani and Haldir. Tiffani was exhausted from all of the fighting. Tiffani had been fighting for her and Haldir.

"Why?" Aragorn asked confused but Rumil and Orophin could guess what might happen with the bad aura floating around.

"He'll die if we don't right?" Orophin whispered and Shea nodded her head sadly, as she stared at her friend who was trying to convince Haldir that she could still fight.

"We'll protect him," Legolas said to Shea as he grabbed Shea's hand. Shea gave a small smile as she leant against Legolas to rest for a moment.

"I can still fight," Tiffani said with a frown to Haldir.

"No, you are going to stay here," Haldir said to Tiffani as he saw Aragorn and the others getting ready for one last ride into battle.

"You better not die," Tiffani growled aggravated at Haldir and he just gave her a small chuckle.

"I will come back to you," Haldir said before kissing her forehead and joining the others.

"Shea, watch your back and please watch his too," Tiffani said as she gave Shea a quick hug.

"We'll all be fine," Shea said reassuringly to Tiffani before they rode out into battle. Tiffani watched from the keep with anxiety written all over her face. Tiffani held her breath when she saw everyone surrounded. A sigh of relief left Tiffani when Gandalf and two thousand riders appeared.

"What took so flipping long?" Tiffani yelled as she finally sat back down to rest. Soon the orcs were retreating and the group returned to the inside of the fortress.

"I told you I'd be fine," Haldir said to Tiffani as he scooped her up into his arms.

"Oh just kiss the lass already," Gimli yelled and Tiffani laughed before Haldir kissed her.

"I'm glad you're not hurt," Legolas said to Shea. Shea gave Legolas a kiss on the cheek before smirking at him.

"I'm glad you're fine too, but I still beat you and Gimli by fifty orcs," Shea said and ended in a teasing tone.

Legolas laughed before smirking at Shea. "We'll see who gets more in the next battle," Legolas said before kissing Shea's cheek in return.

"You're on," Shea said before everything entered a calm period for a moment.

"Hey guys, are we going to party?" Tiffani asked after a moment and Shea cracked up laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here. I own Max the raccoon, Scarlet the snake, Charlie the rabbit, and Squeakers the squirrel.

Story start

"What do you mean we are not partying?" Tiffani yelled at Aragorn who looked ready to strangle the young elleth.

"We still need to keep traveling and find Pippin and Merry," Aragorn said and Tiffani pouted. She sat down on Haldir's lap and shook her head. She assumed the usual position that a young kid would when they refuse to move.

"I'm not moving and you can't make me," Tiffani said before hiding her face in Haldir's neck. Haldir just held his hands up at Aragorn. Aragorn looked ready to either hit or scream at Tiffani.

"Just leave her alone for a while. She's seriously not going to move and I suggest you don't try to make her," Shea said to Aragorn while Haldir just stared at the childish Tiffani.

"We have to leave soon, which means no partying and no time for sleep right now," Aragorn said and now Shea was mad at Aragorn.

"No sleep, are you kidding me? That is it, you're crazy. I'm going to sleep and no one is leaving until I have had a good rest," Shea ordered and started walking off regally to her room.

"I'm crazy," Aragorn whispered and Tiffani laughed.

"Glad you finally admitted it," Tiffani said before she pulled Haldir off to her room. "You're going to be my cuddle buddy," she said with a wink to Haldir. Rumil and Orophin was cat calling as the two left.

"Don't forget to lock the door," Rumil yelled and everyone looked at him.

"We won't," Tiffani yelled before she disappeared with a blushing Haldir. She smiled at Haldir after the door was shut and locked. "Thanks for coming with me," Tiffani said and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Haldir returned the kiss before Tiffani ran over to the bed. Tiffani snuggled up to a pillow with her eyes closed.

Haldir walked over to the bed thinking Tiffani was playing, but Tiffani was fast asleep on top of the covers. She was out in a few seconds. Haldir sighed before chuckling. "Definitely the most interesting elleth," Haldir said before he removed his weapons and lied down on the bed beside Tiffani. The sleeping elleth immediately snuggled close to him. Haldir smiled as he wrapped his arms around the elleth.

"I can't hear anything," Gimli whispered to Aragorn.

"Move over, let me listen. If they are doing something then I'm stopping them," Aragorn said going into father mode.

"What if they are in the middle of something already?" Gimli asked and Aragorn froze.

"Well they better not be," Aragorn said before Shea and Legolas entered the hallway Aragorn and Gimli were standing in.

"What are you two doing?" Legolas asked and Shea smirked.

"They're trying to listen for any naughty noises from Tiffani's room since Haldir is in there with her," Shea explained and Gimli and Aragorn blushed.

"We are not," Aragorn said trying to look serious.

"Well what else would you be doing since your ears were pressed to the door and you two were being quiet?" Shea asked giving them an 'are you serious' look.

"The lass caught us," Gimli said and Aragorn just marched away after refusing that he had been listening in on Tiffani's room.

"Night lass," Gimli said to Shea before nodding to Legolas.

Shea laughed when Gimli and Aragorn were gone. "Tiffani is probably dead asleep right now," Shea said to Legolas who just smiled at her.

"You should be asleep right now after that battle," Legolas said to Shea who just smiled.

"Well let's go then," Shea said to Legolas as she pulled him towards her bedroom. Legolas's face had bright pink on his cheeks as he disappeared into Shea's room.

"Wakey wakey Shea, we have to go find Merry and Pippin today," Tiffani yelled in a cheery voice outside of Shea's room. The door was going to be her shield if Shea woke up in a bad mood. "Legolas, be a dear and wake up Shea with a good morning kiss," Tiffani yelled before running away from the room.

Legolas opened his eyes and saw Shea grumbling in her sleep. He had heard what Tiffani yelled, but he wondered how Shea would react. He took in a deep breath before calmly letting it out. After calming down he placed a sweet kiss on Shea's lip and her grumbling stopped.

"Good morning," Legolas whispered when Shea opened her eyes.

"Morning," Shea said before kissing Legolas again.

"Tiffani, quit running in the hallway," Aragorn yelled and Tiffani ignored him. Squeakers was standing behind Aragorn mocking his movements. The rest of the group was trying not to laugh at Aragorn and Squeakers.

"Make me," Tiffani yelled but it was Haldir that caught her and kept her from running. "Haldir, I was having fun angering Aragorn," Tiffani said with a pout, which caused Haldir to laugh.

"Don't you want to go find your friends Merry and Pippin?" Haldir asked and Tiffani grew a bright smile.

"Merry, Pippin, I'm on my way," Tiffani yelled before jumping out of Haldir's arms and jumping onto her horse. "Run like the wind," Tiffani yelled before her horse started running as fast as it could.

"Tiffani, wait up," Haldir yelled as the others rushed to get on their horses.

"It's too early to be rushing," Shea muttered as she got on her horse and chased after Tiffani.

"Tiffani," Pippin yelled as Tiffani jumped off the horse and hugged Pippin close to her.

"Shea," Merry yelled as he hugged Shea after she jumped off her horse as well.

"You two that was very dangerous," Aragorn said to Tiffani and Shea, who just rolled their eyes.

"We found them though so it is all good," Shea said with a shrug before hugging Merry again.

"Pippin, guess what?" Tiffani asked as she twirled around with Pippin in her arms.

"What?" Pippin asked with his head tilted cutely.

"It's time to party," Tiffani cheered and the little hobbits grew big smiles.

"Drinking game," Shea cheered and the men looked at each other with either excited or wary looks.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here. I own Max the raccoon, Scarlet the snake, Charlie the rabbit, and Squeakers the squirrel.

Story start

"Hurry, it's time to party," Tiffani yelled at the others as she reached to where the celebration would be held.

"Tiffani, the party will still be there when you get there," Shea yelled as she made sure Merry did not fall off the horse.

"That's not the point," Tiffani yelled before she and Pippin disappeared inside their destination. "Party," Tiffani could be heard screaming before the others rode inside as well.

"I hope you are ready for this," Shea said to the others as she dismounted from the horse. She helped Merry off the horse and looked around. Tiffani already had a bottle of rum in her hand, which did not surprise Shea. Pippin was also grabbing a pint of beer from one of the men.

"Where is the music?" Tiffani yelled before running over to the musicians. Shea smiled at Legolas as he handed her a drink.

"Haldir is in for it later," Shea said to Legolas who looked at her strangely.

"Why is that?" Legolas asked as lively music filled the room.

"Because Tiffani is what is known as a party animal," Shea said before pulling Legolas to the dance floor.

"I challenge you to a drinking game," Tiffani said to Gimli while Legolas and Shea approached them.

"What is this game?" Legolas asked and Shea explained while Tiffani took a seat by Gimli.

"Bring it lass," Gimli said as he grabbed a drink.

"Oh I will, let's see if you can keep up," Tiffani said as she grabbed a drink with a smirk on her face.

"Tiffani, what are you doing?" Haldir asked as he approached behind Tiffani.

"Oh I'm about to beat Gimli at a drinking game," Tiffani said and Gimli smirked at her.

"That's what you think lass," Gimli said before Legolas joined the game as well. Shea and Haldir looked at each other shaking their heads.

"Is it safe for her to do this?" Haldir asked Shea who just laughed.

"She doesn't care and neither do I, count me in," Shea said as she sat down by Tiffani and grabbed a drink.

"Yay Shea," Tiffani cheered before hugging Shea. Tiffani looked at Haldir who looked content just to watch. Tiffani grabbed Haldir's hands and put them on her shoulders. "We'll dance after I show these three how to win a drinking game," Tiffani said with a wink to Haldir.

After about twenty drinks, Gimli was a blubbering mess and looked ready to drop. Shea was giggling cutely while playing with Legolas's hair. Haldir was trying to get Tiffani to stop drinking. Tiffani was glaring at Legolas as she took another chug of the drink.

"I think I'm being affected. I feel a tingle in my fingers," Legolas said and Tiffani growled at him as Gimli passed out.

Shea giggled and Tiffani chugged the rest of the drink before yelling for another. Shea turned to a glaring Tiffani and giggled before launching herself at Tiffani for a hug. "Shiny," Shea said as she started to pet Tiffani's hair.

"He's not going to win," Tiffani said before pouting at Haldir who was trying to get her to quit.

"Not happening," Tiffani thought before smirking evilly as a plan formed in her mind. "Oh Shea, come here," Tiffani said before whispering her idea in the drunken Shea's ear.

Shea smiled before scooting over to Legolas and sitting in his lap. "I love how soft your hair is," Shea said as she slowly ran her hands through Legolas's hair.

"Well isn't that adorable," Tiffani said with a Cheshire cat grin as she stared at Legolas and Shea. Haldir looked at the smirk on Tiffani's face and knew she was going to do a trick to make Legolas lose.

"Very adorable, but is that appropriate amongst everyone else?" Haldir asked playing along with Tiffani who awarded him with a wink.

"How could he do that with Shea out here?" Tiffani said even though Shea was just sitting in his lap.

"Stop," Legolas said with a red face in embarrassment to Tiffani and Haldir. He wanted them to quit saying such things.

"Ha, Legolas said stop. He loses and I win. You can't say stop in this game," Tiffani said cheerfully before grabbing Haldir's hand and stumbling out to the dance floor.

"What?" Legolas said before focusing on the giggling Shea who was making a mustache on her face with Legolas's hair.

"You lost," Shea teased before Legolas pulled her into a kiss.

"Hey, we should dance on a table too," Tiffani said with a giggle to Haldir after she saw Merry and Pippin dancing on a table.

"Not happening," Haldir said as he wrapped his arms around Tiffani's waist to keep her from running away.

"Fine, but I want to bug Aragorn later," Tiffani said with a pout and Haldir laughed.

"You torture him enough," Haldir said and Tiffani shook her head.

"You can never torture him enough," Tiffani said before she was silenced by a kiss from Haldir.

"Can we torture Rumil and Orophin then?" Tiffani asked cutely after the kiss.

"That I agree to," Haldir said with a smirk. The two of them disappeared from the dance floor.

Rumil and Orophin had a bit too much to drink at the party. Haldir and Tiffani took that to their advantage as they snuck into the sleeping quarters of the brothers. Tiffani helped Haldir move Rumil over to Orophin's bed as they slept. Tiffani wrapped Orophin's arms around Rumil and Haldir covered both of them up.

"So precious," Tiffani said to Haldir before they snuck out of the room.

The next morning was a very loud awakening for some when the screams of two elf brothers filled the air.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here. I own Max the raccoon, Scarlet the snake, Charlie the rabbit, and Squeakers the squirrel.

Story start

Rumil and Orophin refused to look at each other the next day. Tiffani and Haldir were smirking every time they saw the two brothers. Tiffani had to fight not to laugh though. Everyone else was curious as to why the brothers had screamed that morning.

"Tiffani, what is up with those two?" Shea asked Tiffani as they ate breakfast with the others.

"No idea, they had such a wonderful night together," Tiffani said with a wink at Shea, who just started laughing.

"What exactly did you do?" Shea asked in a whisper.

"It wasn't just me, Haldir helped," Tiffani whispered back and waved at Haldir who was getting something to eat. "Anyways we made it look where they had done some naughty things with each other," Tiffani whispered and then she froze when she heard two angry sounding male elves behind her.

"I suggest you run," Orophin growled as Tiffani slowly rose from her seat.

"Now," Rumil yelled before Tiffani took off running as quick as she could.

"Haldir was in on it too," Tiffani yelled as Rumil started chasing.

"I suggest you run as well brother," Orophin said to Haldir before running after him.

"It's too early for running," Pippin and Merry groaned as they entered the room with hangovers.

"We said we're sorry, but you two were so cute I couldn't help but do that," Tiffani said to Orophin and Rumil. Haldir and Tiffani were currently tied to chairs.

"Crap," Shea suddenly cursed when she saw Pippin being carried by Aragorn.

"What happened?" Tiffani yelled as she struggled to get out of the ropes. She glared at Rumil who cut the ropes with a sigh. Tiffani immediately ran over to Pippin, who was shaking.

Gandalf took that moment to explain what had happened to Pippin after looking into the palantir. Tiffani hugged Pippin close and rocked him back and forth, as she spoke soothingly.

"Not supposed to look into dark magical things that are shiny," Tiffani whispered as Shea hugged Pippin as well.

"He will come with me," Gandalf said to Tiffani and Shea who both looked like they did not want to release Pippin. Shea frowned before handing Pippin over to Gandalf. She glared at Gandalf as a way to make sure that he had better take care of Pippin.

"Gandalf will help him," Haldir whispered to Tiffani while Legolas comforted Shea. Shea was also busy comforting Merry.

Days passed and Tiffani and Shea were getting antsy for more fighting. Finally, the signal came and they were off riding for Minas Tirith. Tiffani and Shea were two of the first people ready to go and they had their horses saddled for the journey.

"You guys are so slow," Tiffani whined as she looked at Shea.

"Well I can't make them go faster," Shea said to Tiffani who pouted.

"Yes you can," Tiffani said and Shea paused without emotion on her face before smirking.

"I'll tell an embarrassing fact about Tiffani to anyone that can be ready and catch up to us first," Shea said before she made the horse start running.

"Hey, why does it have to be an embarrassing fact about me?" Tiffani yelled as she chased after Shea on her own horse.

"Well it got them moving," Shea said with a laugh as she looked back and saw everyone except Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli rushing to ready the horses and chase after the elleths.

"True," Tiffani said before noticing that Haldir was at the lead with Rumil and Orophin following right behind him. "Haldir, why are you first?" Tiffani yelled with a pink blush of embarrassment on her face.

"I'm not letting my brothers find out your secrets," Haldir yelled before he caught up with Shea and Tiffani.

"Well that took a bit of my fun out of it, but I'll tell you the secret later," Shea said to Haldir before she slowed down to wait for the others. Aragorn did not look pleased when he caught up.

The group rode a long way before stopping in Dunharrow. Tiffani was excited about all of the weapons that were made here. Shea was talking to Gimli about all of the pros and cons of using a battle-axe in a fight. Gimli was all too happy to talk to Shea about axes.

Haldir and Legolas were both trying to get Tiffani and Shea to be careful around the weapons, but both of the elves learned quickly that the two elleths were not to be deterred from the weapons.

"So shiny," Tiffani said to Shea, who was admiring a battle-axe.

"I can't wait for the final battle," Shea said gleefully as she imagined all the ways she could kill some more orcs.

Later at Dunharrow, Lord Elrond appeared and gave Aragorn a sword. Legolas and Gimli were going to go with Aragorn to see the ghosts after Aragorn accepted the sword from Lord Elrond.

"We want to go see the ghosts too," Shea said excitedly, but a glare from Aragorn made her realize that just saying that was not going to get her to go. "Don't give me that glare; ghosts are something I have been studying for a while. I think I have every right to go see ghosts if I want to," Shea said as she put her hands on her hips.

"It's true. She's always been interested in the idea of ghosts. Aragorn would survive longer if he just let Shea come along," Tiffani said with a shrug as she munched on some berries she had taken from the cook's tent.

"Oh this is getting even better," Tiffani said to Haldir as a fuming Shea left Aragorn to talk to Legolas and a tearful Eowyn approached Aragorn.

"We should not be watching this," Haldir whispered to Tiffani and Tiffani just chuckled.

"But this is the most entertainment I've gotten to watch in a while," Tiffani said before shoving one of the berries in Haldir's mouth. Haldir ate the berry before he slung Tiffani over his shoulder.

"Shea, help me," Tiffani yelled to Shea, who was ignoring her. Shea was too busy talking to Legolas about how stupid Aragorn was.

Sadly, Shea was not allowed to go see the ghosts so Shea and Tiffani rode with the army to fight against the Witch-king. Haldir and the remaining elves also joined the army.

"Shea, when you fight just imagine you are fighting Aragorn. This way you can fight and get out your frustration towards Aragorn," Tiffani said with a smile before they started fighting.

"I'm still getting Aragorn back when he shows his face again," Shea said before slicing off one of the orc's legs.

"Can I help?" Tiffani asked before stabbing an orc in the heart.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here. I own Max the raccoon, Scarlet the snake, Charlie the rabbit, and Squeakers the squirrel.

Story start

After fighting for who knows how long, the elleths lost track of time as they killed orcs left and right, Aragorn and the ghost army showed up.

"Finally, I needed a breather," Tiffani said to Haldir and she looked over to see Shea still fighting strong. "She must have had a lot more pent up frustration then I thought," Tiffani said to Haldir before laughing.

The ghosts quickly killed the remaining enemies and Aragorn released them to finally cross over and rest in peace. Tiffani sat down as she watched the rest of the battle finish. Shea looked ready to go over and smack Aragorn, but she decided to wait until after he did not look so epic.

Gandalf calls the eagles to save Frodo and Sam after Frodo destroyed the ring. Tiffani was happy to see that everyone had survived the final battle. She was exhausted though.

"Shea, I'm tired, give me a piggy back ride to our rooms somewhere in the castle. Oh forget the room, just find me a comfy couch or something," Tiffani said as she held her arms up towards Shea.

"I'm tired too Tiffani. There is no way I'm giving you a piggy back ride to the castle," Shea said as she wiped off some orc blood from her face.

"Please," Tiffani said with a pout.

"The pout does not work when you are covered in orc blood," Shea said and Tiffani sighed.

"Fine," Tiffani said with a frown before standing up. Tiffani walked sulkily past Haldir before she ran and shoved Shea down. "That is what you get," Tiffani yelled with a laugh before running towards the castle.

"Tiffani, get back here," Shea yelled as she raced after Tiffani.

"How do they have so much energy?" Legolas asked Haldir with a tired sigh.

"No idea," Haldir said as he and Legolas headed towards the castle.

After much rest and wonderful baths, the fellowship was once again united. The reunion meant many hugs from Shea and Tiffani. A few tears and many pranks. Shea and Tiffani had a lot to make up for since everything had been so serious lately. Aragorn almost ended up with pink robes for his coronation courtesy of Shea, but Tiffani stopped her. Instead, they replaced all of his bathing supplies with flowery smelling supplies.

They also put Scarlet in his traveling pack when he went to gather some of his things. His squeaky scream satisfied Shea's desire for revenge.

After Aragorn's coronation, it was time for everyone to return home. Of course, Shea and Tiffani were going back to Lothlorien with Haldir and his brothers. Legolas had to return home before he joined Shea in Lothlorien. Everyone said their goodbyes before setting off on their ways home.

Tiffani and Shea were met with the sight of scared looking elleths when they reached Lothlorien. "I promise never to be mean to you again," the elleths screamed at Tiffani and Shea before they ran away. Max took that moment to jump into Tiffani's arms.

"Max, I've missed you so much," Tiffani screamed excitedly as she hugged the raccoon close to her.

"Hey Max," Shea said as the raccoon next gave her a hug. Max then hugged Haldir, who just chuckled.

"Feels so good to be back," Tiffani said as she breathed in the refreshing air.

"I have missed causing trouble here," Shea said and the two girls broke out laughing.

Haldir led them to Galadriel where they were welcomed back with open arms and happy smiles. Haldir was exhausted as he walked the two elleths to their chambers. Tiffani and Shea saw his exhaustion and Shea smiled at Tiffani.

"I'm kind of thirsty so I'm just going to run to the dining hall. See you two later," Shea said as Tiffani grabbed Haldir's hands.

"Come inside and relax," Tiffani said before pulling Haldir into a kiss. Haldir enjoyed the kiss before he and Tiffani fell asleep on her bed together.

Legolas arrived in Lothlorien a few days later and he was a welcome sight for Shea. She attacked him with a hug and a kiss, which surprised Legolas. He was happy with the surprise though.

Haldir and Tiffani smiled happily as they watched Shea greet Legolas. Haldir and Tiffani decided to give the two privacy as they walked to the gardens in the city.

The battle was finally finished and everyone felt as if a weight had been lifted off everyone's shoulders. Legolas and Haldir were now able to court Shea and Tiffani without having to worry about an enemy attacking at every turn.

The only thing was that Legolas and Haldir were yet to get used to Shea and Tiffani's pranks. "Tiffani, Shea," Haldir and Legolas yelled at the same time when they discovered that all of their clothes were gone from the rock where they had been sitting.

Earlier that day, the elves decided to take the elleths they loved to a lake to swim, but the elleths had decided to make the lake more fun. Tiffani and Shea stole the clothes of Haldir and Legolas and they sat up in one of the trees to watch and admire the strong handsome elves.

"Give us back our clothes," Legolas yelled in as polite a tone as he could during the current situation.

"Why? I'm enjoying the view way too much," Shea yelled back with a smirk.

"Tiffani, I love you and Legolas loves Shea very much. If you both love us back then please return our clothes," Haldir said, as he made sure that his privates were not exposed.

"Oh I love you," Tiffani said to Haldir with a smile.

"I love you too Legolas," Shea said with a smile before smirking at Tiffani.

"But we just can't seem to tear our eyes away from this lovely sight," Tiffani and Shea said at the same time before they started laughing at the embarrassed faces on Haldir and Legolas's faces.

"Tiffani, Shea," Haldir and Legolas yelled again at the same time when the girls refused to give them their clothes.

Tiffani and Shea giggled before looking at the beautiful sunset.

"Haven't had this much fun in a while," Tiffani said to Shea who smiled.

"Just another amazing adventure to add to the list," Shea said and Tiffani smiled back in return before they lost themselves in the beauty around them, and do not forget the gorgeous elves below.

The End


End file.
